


Lions and Badgers

by Proudnerdqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hopefully its ok, Hufflepuff Pride, Hufflepuff main character, I'll try not to mess this up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudnerdqueen/pseuds/Proudnerdqueen
Summary: Sick of not finding any fics about Huffepuffs. Here's my story about my OC and her Hufflepuff tendancies...





	Lions and Badgers

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The old hat yelled from atop her head. With a dazed look on her face, she made her way towards he table filled with yellow and black cloaks. She could still hardly believe magic was real, let alone that she herself as a witch!  
Time seemed to have flown by since Professors Dumbledor and McGongal had come to her house. After that, was the preparation for Hogwarts, gathering school books and robes, getting her wand and familiar, reading up on this new world, and in the blink of an eye, she's saying goodbye to her parents and boarding the train!   
Once she was on the train, things were fairly smooth. There was a kind and vivacious girl about her age, with changing hair who shared her compartment.   
Trying not to stare, the introductions were made.  
"Wotcher, my names Tonks! Actually, its Nymphadora, but call me that and you'll regret it!" the strange girl said with a bright smile.  
With a glimpse of a smile, she replied, "Wotcher Tonks, I'm Abigail. Call me Gabby, and I'll make you sorry."   
They both shook hands, and Tonks beamed and said,"Abby, I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"


End file.
